Top: Damage
Welcome to the current list of the monsters with the highest power by stats. 'TOP DAMAGERS' #Rador - 3,850 #Hyperia - 3,762 #Makugan / Wildbird / Zunobia - 3,729 #Nitroblaster / Devastress / Zenfira- 3,707 #Helgudin / Olnir / Talos the Island Protector / Warmaster Ragnarok - 3,696 #Lucifire the Hopefreezer / Narok / PZ Ronin / Stake / Ugluk - 3,685 #Kaih The Eradicator / Warmaster Gortak / Talos the Forgotten Artifact / Faraday the Obscure / Lucifire the Helltaser / Marquis De Flambe / Mop - 3,663 #Faraday the Discharguer - 3,652 #Draghar / Shademoon / Talany / Warthak the Sunbringer / Zorgon - 3,630 #Drakor / Grumpex / Hookuai / Toshiro / Ursus / Worker Hulk / Wyrmlad / Yimburbur / Zizania - 3,619 #Borjork / Rekka / Sting Westclaw / Warthak the Mountainsplitter - 3,608 #Cain / Gorg / Eeltron / The Inheritor - 3,586 #Megaosteum / Annihilator R2 / Octex / Baltasar / Hydratila the Riftmaker / Krugbo / Thetys' Pet / iMigbo / Talos the Automaton / Dracontium / The Firestorm / Tyros / Beledig / Warmaster Babari - 3,575 #Killeraptor / Hirondeleor / Warthak the Skullcrusher / Patrion / Malair / Wasper / Kozorg / Thundeer - 3,553 #Crabbydroid / Deadwolf / Draza / Faraday the Electrolyzer / Flamerion / General Nishant / Super Dan / Privateer Morgan / Metalhëad / Quixote / Ixofex / Mishka / Nox the Condemmed / General Holter / Warmaster Remntar / Gurlik / Yedra - 3,542 #Captain Copperbeard / Devastator / Exo Skeel / Furrius Robin / Roxen Cox / Remiel / Ra'Zhul / Pa'Lhax / Osteoclast / Burotgor / Lucifire the Lifemelter / Hydrok the Forgotten / Scarr the Outcast / Shork / Anton Acorne / Dr. Viktor / Erebus / Samael the Fever Scatterer / Gualgui - 3,531 Top Damagers 10 - Marquis De Flambe: The hard-hitting fire monster with the Anticipation trait, meaning Charmless is gonna be reduced to crispy frog legs. He can also deal damage with Special damage, apply many torture effects, and can also Stun twice to the opponent, making him much better than Sting. But he is easily denied. 9 - Zunobia: The avian tomb raider, Ugluk's worst enemy, and the third monster with access to Pierce. She also has many useful status effects such as Curse and Evasion, great stats, a great trait in Tough + Blind Immunity + SC: True Vision (making her almost impossible to miss an attack), and multiple percentage Life draining moves to deal with tanks. The only things keeping her from being any higher up are her few high-damaging moves and some mean cooldowns, but she is still a force to be reckoned with. 8 - Helgudin: She has insane power and the new almighty trait: Dodge Area. She can deal a lot of damage, has low cooldowns, and can boost her damage by using Dark Weakness and Sword Relics, making her a hard F2P monster to face and a nightmare for pesky Earth Monsters. 7 - Makugan: Makugan has a Good trait which protects her from Possession and Stun. She has very high power. She is listed here for not only good damage but also most of her moves have low cooldowns. She has the ability to remove positive status effects, apply Metal Weakness, and apply Evasion to herself, which makes herself even more useful when she faces any Light element monsters and most notably Elvira. 6 -Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Warthak the Sunbringer: Warthak has very high stats and an insane trait (Immune to Control). Although he doesn't have any self-buff or extra turn skills, he has high-damaging moves and a handful of status effects. And also each version can utilize more elements, making Warthak unique and more dangerous than ever. 5 - Warmaster Gortak: Warmaster Gortak, our first Warmaster. He has insane power paired with the life of a tank, and his trait can block every control effect and even gives his allies Stun Immunity. Most of his moves have a low stamina cost, deal AoE damage, and he can even support his allies with NER, Control Immunity, and Dark Protection. Overall, he is a great monster that can multitask perfectly. Unfortunately his best moves only unlock when he is ranked up. Jowe, you can easily obtain him unranked and he is still a viable attacker at level 100 until you reach the L4 tier of PvP. 4 - Cain: An Elite Fire attacker who makes the Elite proud by being one of the strongest attackers in the game. He deals Triple Damage to Bleeding enemies, and can also inflict Bleed with his extra turn skills. He will DESTROY (almost) any monster in his way. He is also quite tanky and has several support moves, like a100% Life-Steal move and a few nice positive effects to increase his survival capability, making him really hard to beat. 3 - Nitroblaster: An Elite Fire attacker with insane stats, the godlike Artifact trait and can deal massive damage with his Fire Weakness, extra turn skills and variety of good torture effects. What's unique about him is that he can gain a better trait when he's ranked up and he is the first monster that applies Trait Disabled to himself to get buffs that he never gets due to his Artifact trait, like Double Dmg, Pierce,... With that said above, he is one of the best attackers up to date. 2 - Gorg: An Elite Water attacker who has high stats, and most importantly, multiple moves that do PER before damage. He can penetrate Elvira's Evasion without breaking a sweat, easily kill Thalassa due to his ability to give himself Sea Hater, and counter extra-turners using Shock. And that's not all, he has access to extra turn attacks, multiple Torture Effects, and the ability to buff himself with Double Damage, Evasion and True Vision, making him worthy in the 2nd place. Number 1 goes to 3 of these 1 - Hookuai: The Kaiju and a friend of Cryotan. He is extremely dangerous, considering the fact that he has one of the highest Power stats in the game, is almost undeniable due to his trait, and has a 0 Stamina 0 CD move which deals 70 damage. This makes him unaffected by CDA and able to destroy Fire monsters with a swipe. He also can buff himself to provide further damage potential. His special is very impressive - It can deal massive amounts of damage and removes all positive effects while simultaneously denying all opponents for two turns with Mega Freeze. Be prepared with good Thunder monsters or you will face the wrath of this Kaiju. 1 - Ugluk: The Elite Lizard attacker that has drama with Zunobia. He has great stats, insane trait and a lot of useful and deadly things in his skillset. He has the same move as Hookuai, 70 damage with 0 Stamina and 0 CD, making him almost unstoppable. He can also apply numerous Torture effects like Quicksand, Bleed, and can drain life. What is so unique about him currently is that he is the first monster to have Taunt Hater, which deals extra damage to monsters with Taunt. With that in mind and all of the things above, he is a tank-shredding machine and can finish them off easily. He also has some nice buffs that can improve his damage capabilities and take down tanks more easily. 1 - Wildbird: The Forsaken eagle attacker that also has drama with Zunobia. He has one of the best stats for an attacker, an insanely good trait, and packed a lot of deadly things behind his wings. He can give himself Pierce to penetrate everything, but without removing it, which is dangerous considering he can deal hefty amount of damage with Thunder Weakness, and deal 80 damage with no CD, '''making him immune to CDA and able to destroy Water monsters.' And if that wasn't enough, he can apply Evasion to himself and restore stamina; if he gets his hand on his rank 5 trait, Positive Effect Protected, he is virtually invincible and he can just wait until his turn and one shot the enemies. Honorable Mentions Drakor: Drakor has a good trait and stats. He possesses 2 AoE Mega Stun moves, one of which has '''0 CD', and another can both Mega Stun and Stun to deny his enemies hard. He also has Fire Weakness and a 0 CD 70 damage move. Very good monster, but sadly, he doesn't seem to be an OP attacker but instead an Attacker / Denier and his AoE Mega Stun + Stun skill consumes too much stamina. Devastress: Devastator's sister. She completely outclasses her brother in every way. Her stats are super strong (same as Nitroblaster), and her trait is great. But the highlight is that she has skills that Pierce and deal massive damage with low cooldownss and apply Curse, the most powerful DoT in the meta. And also, she has support skills that come in handy when her team in danger. Overall, she is a great and balanced Magic monster. Mop: A Thunder attacker who has well-rounded stats, has an Evolving trait, can deal immense damage and apply a lot of Torture effects, and is capable of being a denier, attacker, and a tank. However, like other monsters with an Evolving trait, he needs to be fully ranked up to get his full potential. Warmaster Babari: Zyla's father. He has high stats and a unique trait. While he is very underwhelming when unranked compared to other Warmasters, he is a force to be reckoned with when he is Ranked. He can pack a punch with his moves and is also a Water killer due to having Water Hater and high Thunder damage skills. But what is great about him is that he can cover his major Weakness almost perfectly if he's a spam attacker. His DoT weakness can be covered with his Torture Immunity trait and he can also disable traits so he can prevent Anticipation monsters from getting a turn in. Overall, he is great. Talos the Island Protector and Talos the Forgotten Artifact: They have high stats, an insane trait, and two of them are unique in their own way. Island Protector can inflict Magic damage, Sunburn, and Magic Weakness, meaning that he is very effective in Metal Team Wars and can crush any Metal monsters with his Magic blade. Forgotten Artifact can do Nature damage, can Poison and apply HACKED, which only two other monsters can do. Overall, they are more versatile and deadlier than other Artifacts. But like other Nemesis, it takes a lot of patience to get it and its best skills are only available after ranking up. And like any other Artifact monster, its skills cost a hefty amount of Stamina and have high cooldowns. Toshiro: A galactic robot samurai who fights against evil. He has great stats, a decent trait, and can deal high damage with Thunder Weakness. He has low CDs, and he's also capable of being a tank. A trusty robot who can both protect and attack. But his moves are kind of bland (does not have any effects beside Shock and has only one AoE move). Not impressive and unique like others. The Inheritor: He has high stats, a decent trait, and can deal very heavy damage. He can also apply Burn, Ignite and Possession. However, he relies mostly on those effects. Talany: She has high stats, a good trait and she is also a Dragon Killer. She can apply Double Damage and DRAGON HATER and, combining her high damage potential, Water monsters or monsters in the Dragon book are just a pile of dust. But most of her moves only deal Pure Thunder damage, meaning that it is troublesome when she's in Thunder wars. Olnir: Helgudin's nemesis. She has high stats (strong and tanky as Helgudin), a decent trait, and she can hit very hard. She has access to Shock and Shock Hater, meaning that she can destroy the opponents that have Shock very fast. Second, most of her moves have low cooldowns, so she can technically spam them even when she’s affected by CDA. But, what blows your mind is that she can resurrect allies, but at a cost of her own life. Narok: An Earth attacker who has great stats for the meta, jam-packed with tons of damaging moves that also come with Stamina Drain. Also, he can increase his own Strength without any debuff. He is a counter to a Thunder spam attacker. Zyla the Faithful / Prince Charmless: The better versions of VoltaiK. Both have better stats, lower stamina consumption and better damage skills. Zyla has higher damage moves (ex. 55 damage). Charmless has very high CDs and a common trait, but he can inflict Nature Weakness, setting up massive damage. What keeps them from the first places? DoTs and Anticipation. Flamerion: The only F2P Artifact attacker, meaning you won't be denied but must steer clear of Ingenica. It can hit very hard with an 80 Fire damage move, apply an AoE Fire weakness and 3 TORTURE EFFECTS. Its cooldowns are high, but don't worry, as it has a CDDA skill. Zorgon: The Dark monster based on the Project Zorgo YouTuber (or Hackerman Shademoon). He has good stats and can apply Hacked with other good effects. What is really good about him is that he can self CDDA + Mechanical Hater and get one extra turn with just 1 turn CD, which means he can wreck Mechanical book monsters and do it again easily. Faraday the Discharguer and his other versions: These monsters have very good stats and trait (Which can kill VoltaiK). They do not have self-buff or extra turn moves, but they can deal a hefty amount of damage and can apply good torture Effects. However, they are all Nemesis monsters and their best skills can only be obtained when ranked up. Burotgor: An Earth attacker that can give himself triple damage (with Blind) and extra turns. He also has Stun and some self-heal/regen moves. Stake: Decent trait but INSANELY GOOD stats that are comparable to some exclusive monsters. What can he do with his monstrous attack stat? Give himself Double damage and use his 50+ damage moves! He can easily destroy your team with 50 damage AoE Bleed and hard-hitting single-target moves. Rador: A Fire attacker with the highest Power stat in the game, and moves that are positively brutal to handle, especially if he gets off his Double Damage, then his 45 damage AoE. Playing against him in dungeons or regular levels is scary. However, his speed is pretty dang bad, and a few of his moves are pretty outdated, so get a support to help him out if you want to watch the world burn. Category:Tier list